Seeking Hope...the Day After
by AniPrinzess
Summary: The gang is kidnapped, leaving Miaka and Tamahome to face lethal dangers alone. Will there ever be a reunion or is the Fushigi Yuugi world doomed forever?!?
1. Chapter 1

Editor's Note: I'm still pretty new at writing fanfics, so please review! I need your comments!  
  
*****  
  
While the SS(Seven Sheshi) are resting, Miaka decides to take a walk. She's strolling down the street window-shopping when suddenly she is grabbed from behind.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh!!" Miaka screams.  
  
"Jeezuz, it's only me!! Tamahome laughs. "Women." He mumbles.  
  
"Phtt…oh, soo-rry. Gosh, I'm starving, let's go get something to eat." said Miaka.  
  
"Sure." replied Tamahome.  
  
As they got toward the nearest restaurant, they pass by an old woman.  
  
"Woould yoou liike tooo have your fortune toold?" the old woman rasped.  
  
"Okay, why not!!" Miaka said cheerfully.  
  
Gurglegrowlgrumble. "Oh fudge, my stomach's growling, I don't think…"  
  
"Don't worry Miaka, I'll get a take-out for us, now you just stay put." he said to her like she was a dog."  
  
"Would you like me to play dead also?" Miaka teased sarcastically.  
  
Tamahome, not knowing what that meant, firmly said, "No, I don't want you to, I want you to be the happiest wife in the whole world before you do."  
  
Miaka, laughing, says, "Silly!! Of course I didn't mean it THAT way." and then kicks Tamahome playfully, but REAL hard.  
  
"These other world people are so confusing." thinks Tamahome to himself.  
  
While all of this is happening, the old lady is standing there watching them silently. Finally she piped up and said, "Now don't worry young man, I'll take good care of your uhhh, friend, you just go on now."  
  
"See ya Miaka!!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
"Mmm Hmm." she replied.  
  
"Come now, child, come." the old lady told her.  
  
Miaka was led through a tent flap and into a dark and moist room. She was seated on a hard wooden bench.  
  
"Come, this service isn't free, one…"  
  
"Yeah, coming right up."  
  
"I do palm reading."  
  
Miaka stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hmmm, I see bad fortune brought upon you near, and a friend.."  
  
"Yes, I know. Can you tell me about my relationships? Is it going to be bad? Or good? Or…" Miaka pondered.  
  
"Do calm down. Yess, I see something. Hmmm, let me transcribe thiss...it says, 'Thousth paths shall not merge together in this life.' You must find out the meaning of this on your own, I have other paying customers."  
  
"What's my fortune supposed to mean?" asked Miaka to herself.  
  
Miaka was so troubled by her fortune that she had not noticed a blue aurora that had surrounded the woman after the fortune was told. At this moment, Tamahome comes bursting into the tent.  
  
"Okay, I got us some noodles and rice, let's have a picnic together! I saw a great place in the park where we can watch the sunset together!!"  
  
"Tamahome, that's wonderful." answered Miaka.  
  
"Beeewaareee…" cackled the old woman.  
  
"Who's she?" asked Tamahome.  
  
"Oh, she's the crazy old woman. 'mem?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm not only that, children." the old woman mumbled when they were out of hearing range, "I'm not only that."  
  
*****  
  
Tamahome walked quickly to the park while Miaka trailed along beside him. She was troubled with the idea of the fortune teller's prediction. Or was it not a prediction?  
  
"Bad fortune. Not good. Oh well, I'll think of that later. Hmmm, paths, more than one, not merge together, won't meet, paths won't meet. She couldn't possibly mean us, could she?" Miaka thought in her mind.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter? All of the sudden not hungry?" Tamahome asked, concerned. We all know that Miaka is aaa SORTA a pig, so Tamahome is a little worried about her.  
  
"Oh, it's just Yui, I don't understand why one minute she's my best friend and all of the sudden she's so mean." Miaka lied.  
  
"I know," said Tamahome, "these outer-alien world weirdo girls, why can't they just get along?" he thought out loud.  
  
"HEY!!" Miaka shouted.  
  
Tamahome receives a punch in the face (hehehe).  
  
A candlemark later, Tamahome exclaims, "Oh, right here, it's PER-FECT!!"  
  
They settle down and unwrap their packages. They are very content to be with each other while they can.  
  
M: "Tamahome, I..I don't want to leave you. I don't want to lose you."  
  
T: "And you won't, we'll be together, because we were meant to be. And out wedding won't have to be grand…"  
  
M: "No, Tamahome, I don't think we can."  
  
T: "WHAT?!? But why?"  
  
M: "You don't understand, my family, my friends, I.. I can't just leave my whole world, I'll miss them so much. And the pizza and hamburgers and all the yummy stuff in my world. ;-)  
  
T: "No, I do understand, I do. My family, I feel…" (when his family gets killed by Nakago)  
  
M: (wails) "And it's all my fault!!"  
  
T: "No, my mission is to protect Suzaku No Miko, to be with her, to never let anything happen to her. You did nothing…"  
  
Tamahome is interrupted when Miaka sighed contentedly and let her head fall into his lap. She looked up at him, and he smiled and bent over for a passionate kiss.  
  
"I wish we could just stay like this forever."  
  
*****  
  
Well, whad'ya think? Once again, PLEASE review! 


	2. Chapter 2

When they come back, they discover the whole place a complete and bloody mess. Pots and pans and knicks and knacks are everywhere. And the SS are all missing.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" Miaka exclaimed, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Hotohori, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, where the heck is everyone?" Tamahome cries out.  
  
"Tamahome, what's that, behind you?" Miaka questions.  
  
Tamahome turns around, and sees a piece of paper fluttering with the wind. It is glowing with a blue light.  
  
M: "What does it say?"  
  
T: "Your friends have been taken away, to where, we won't tell, but you must hand over Suzaku No Miko if you want your friends to live to a ripe old age."  
  
M: "I'm going."  
  
T: "Are you crazy? No, don't, there must be another way, we can defeat this guy, we've got power."  
  
M: "It's Nakago."  
  
T: "Ahem."  
  
M: "I'm freeing my friends, and I don't care what happens to me, Yui would never kill me, would she?"  
  
T: "Oh, look, on the back, it says, 'Meet at Azulyah Boardwalk at midnight the next month's night.' I'm going with you."  
  
M: "No, Tamahome, this is my problem, you're not involved."  
  
T: "Don't worry, I'll disguise myself. I know where the Azulyah is, it's a huge, almost always empty, tavern. It's pretty deserted, but the problem is to figure out how to travel there. I've been there before, it's somewhere in Machuri.  
  
M: "Oh, fine, but don't attract any attention and don't try to get me out of trouble, I can take care of myself."  
  
T: "I was born with a mission to protect you."  
  
M: (thinks to herself) "Here we go again…"  
  
T: "Suzaku no Miko, we can do this together, but not just you alone. It's called TEAM-WORK. Got it, teeeaaamm-woorkkk."  
  
M: "Okay, okay, I just hope Nakago kept to his promise and they are still alive.  
  
In fact, they were still alive. But in bad condition.  
  
Tasuki: "Hey, Mitsukake, can I take a bite out of that cat of yours?"  
  
Mitsukake somehow manages to twist around and knock him in the head.  
  
Mitsukake: "No one is eating Tama-Neko, though I'm tempted myself. Why did they want to take him too?"  
  
Hotohori: "Ya guys, quit yapping and help me cut these ropes off."  
  
Suddenly, they hear a voice booming, "Na-a-a, not so fast, those ropes are maagicaaly-biinded, so you CAN'T get out.  
  
Chichiri: "Oh, shit, he can hear us."  
  
Hotohori: "Will everyone PLEASE shut up and think?"  
  
Back at the wrecked house, Miaka and Tamahome get ready to go to sleep. But they hardly think they will ever get any rest.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Miaka wakes up and remembers about what happened last night. She groans, waking up Tamahome.  
  
T: "Can't ANYone get any sleep here?"  
  
1 M: Sorry, the seishi, remember?"  
  
T: (sighs) "Of course I do, who wouldn't. What are we going to do?"  
  
M: "As much as I looove and adooore teamwork, I think we need someone else."  
  
T: "Yeah, but who? Or what?"  
  
M: "We need to find someone we can trust, a mage perhaps?"  
  
T: "We have a month, that's enough time, I guess."  
  
M: "Guess again, it's not, we need, like, ten years to get ready for this. It's not going to be easy, since you won't let me turn myself in…"  
  
T: "Yeah, but what if they take you and don't keep to their promise of freeing them?  
  
M: "That's why we need to gather at least one other magical person to help us."  
  
T: "Sounds better than just us."  
  
M: "What are we talking about, this whole idea is dumb.  
  
T: "OH YEAH? Well, have you got any better ideas?"  
  
M: "Yup. I go in. They go loose. You guys get me out." One-two-three, abc, do-re-me."  
  
T: "Sounds simple enough, more than it will be."  
  
As they get out of bed, they both spot a piece of cloth on the floor.  
  
M: "More clues?"  
  
T: "I don't think I can take anymore."  
  
Miaka picks up the note. This time she can understand the words perfectly. "SOS."  
  
M: "Well, we know that they are in trouble, so?"  
  
T: "No, this is Nuriko's hankerchief."  
  
Nuriko had, before he fainted from the effects of the drug forced into him by Nakago, had been strong enough to take one last ounce of his strength and paint the letters 'SOS' with his own blood onto his hankerchief. He had heard of Nakago's plans, but at that time, he did not know Nakago was behind all of this. He had heard a woman's voice say, "Take them to the tavern, and when you know Suzaku No Miko has come, bring them on to the SOS…" and then blacked out.  
  
T: "He's been on the SOS boats many times…"  
  
M: "BoatS? You mean, more than one?"  
  
T: "There's three…"  
  
M: "What's the note supposed to mean?"  
  
T: "Hmmmm, maybe it's related somehow to Nakago and our friends. Maybe…"  
  
M: "I know!! They're on there!!"  
  
T: "WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE?"  
  
M: (replies smugly) "Sorry."  
  
T: "They couldn't be there, they should be in the tavern right now."  
  
M: "Maybe they'll be taken there later."  
  
T: "And why would they do that?"  
  
M: "To take me and then hauling them off somewhere to be sold as slaves or something. Or they could kill them. (Miaka is not ditzy, as some people think, she actually uses her brain once in a while.)  
  
T: (gasps) "That's horrible, what should we do?"  
  
M: "And we're back to the original question."  
  
Miaka and Tamahome remain silent for a while. POW, CRAACK!! The noise disturbs them from their pondering.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" Miaka thinks. 


End file.
